


Damn Computer

by Freshluxe



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Ship It, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshluxe/pseuds/Freshluxe
Summary: Taichi get's bored while hanging out at Koushirou's house, and jealous of a computer.Based on a prompt called "Jealousy in friendship."





	Damn Computer

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon Belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo

“Oh come on~!”

“Knock it off, Taichi-San! I’m downloading some new software!”

Koushiro swatted Taichi’s agile hands away, and his own fingers glided across the keyboard at a remarkable speed. Taichi pouted, for only being 16, Koushiro typed really fast. Intentionally letting out a loud groan, he collapsed onto Koushiro’s splendid bed.

It was Sunday, their only day off from school, which meant Taichi was bored. The goggled brunette glanced around, taking in the extremely clean room. He raised an eyebrow. Not only was Koushiro smart, but he was very neat as well. Nothing in his private room was out of place, books were in alphabetical order, and even odd things were color coded. However, Taichi did happen to observe that Koushiro’s huge desk was a total mess. He shook his head though, knowing that each and every device on that desk had a certain operation, and Koushiro could go on for hours explaining them. He’d rather not mention anything. 

The precocious boy groaned again, making sure it was more deafening and more pronounced. His lips twitched into a smirk when Koushiro spun around in his adjustable chair, a fierce frown upon his face. Koushiro blinked, staring at Taichi’s absurd position on the bed. His nimble legs were twisted in an odd way, his brawny arms flung out, and he was persistently trying balancing on his shapely head. 

What the heck?

“Taichi-San, you’re being a pest.”

Taichi looked offended for a split second, before rolling over. Sitting completely upright, he sighed wistfully. 

“Koushiro~~!”

His musical voice was more of a whine now, making Koushiro cringe. How he HATED that whine. 

“When are we gonna play video games? I’m bored!”

He stared intently at his best friend, who just sighed. 

“When I properly finish downloading and installing this. For now… Just keep yourself occupied.”

Taichi frowned when he turned back around, Koushiro’s complete attention on the complex computer, rather than him. He passively watched Koushiro’s onyx eyes travel across the monitor screen, contemplating why he thought computers were so interesting. All they typically achieved was sitting there and makin an incredibly annoying humming sound. Sure, Taichi had been inside one before, twice actually. Both times it was inside the internet, to resoundingly defeat Diablomon, but he still found computers boring. 

Taichi’s observant eyes examined the room, methodically searching for something to do. 

Gadget…

Flexible wires…

Cell phone…

Digivice…

Big eraser…

Old Laptop…

Wait…

His eyes went back to the eraser, sitting on the nightstand and with a amiable grin, he reached for it. The pink hunk of rubber read Koushiro Izumi, and he laughed silently. He couldn’t believe Koushiro still labeled things like this. 

Choking on his snicker, the destined found himself fondling the eraser. His ragged nails carefully dug into the rubber, creating crescent shaped indents across the polished surface. His undivided attention was instantly on the pink rectangle, the world around him melting out of focus. He had subtly shifted, so that he was sitting stoically cross-legged on the bed, his back against the wall. His nimble fingers tore at the eraser, gently twisting a small piece off. 

After staring thoughtfully at the bit for a moment, Taichi’s eyes drifted to the vent in the middle of the ceiling. An idea popped into his head, and he typically began delicately balancing the eraser bit on the tip of his index finger. It required a few seconds of aiming, before he flicked the piece towards the visible hole in the vent. The distinctive sound of it striking the vent rang out, but it definitely did not go inside the hole. Taichi looked around, not seeing where it travelled. He shrugged and went back to his eraser. 

He ripped apart the rubber, until many pieces lay in his lap. He aimed, flicked and aimed again. His ultimate goal was to get at least four pieces into the vent. 

So far…

None.

When his lap was completely free from erasers, and he had flicked the last bit, Taichi came back to the real world. A considerable shadow surrounded his specific spot on the bed, and his “innocent” eyes promptly met Koushiro’s hostile ones. He frowned thoughtfully.

“Koushiro? Is it done?”

The red head twitched, a piece of eraser falling out from his plentiful hair. All the bits of eraser that hadn’t made it into the vent, mainly all of them, had either landed on Koushiro, or somewhere near him. The gifted boy’s temper had flared by the time Taichi was finished messing around.

“That was MY eraser! And an excellent one too!”

Taichi flinched at his friend’s tone. He didn’t realize that any of the erasers had hit Koushiro, and he laughed nervously, knowing he was cross. He suddenly frowned, leaning in closer to Koushiro, and tried to sound as dramatic as he could.

“Well, it is YOUR fault, you know. I came over to play, and all you did is watch the computer screen. Watch me for a change.” Taichi glared at his friend, hands folded over his chest in annoyance. 

Koushiro blinked, shocked at Taichi’s profound words. He was jealous of a computer! He sighed, admitting silently that he was being sort of rude towards his dear friend. He did, however, find it hysterical that Taichi would get jealous over a computer. He smiled slightly and flipped on the TV. The lively music from a racing game, Taichi’s favorite, blasted through the speakers, and he held out a controller. 

“Fine, alright… Let’s play video games.”

He flashed a grin towards Taichi, who jumped from the bed to a sitting position on the floor.

“No that’s what I'm talking about! I'm gonna whoop your ass, Koushiro!”

Koushiro rolled his eyes, promptly securing his traditional spot next to him. Sometimes Taichi could be a little much, but Koushiro seemed to be the only one who could adequately handle him this well.


End file.
